oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah Connelly
Background Mariah was born March 11 to William and Miranda Sanders. Never one for plants, she was a disaster in the Greenhouse helping her Herbologist mother, and could never quite understand what her father did as an Unspeakable in the Ministry. At the age of nine years old, Mariah had her first bout of accidental magic when a bully boy was harassing a friend for her lunch money. The boy's hair turned an ugly shade of purple - which they had the devil of explaining away to the Muggles of the neighborhood. Mariah's birthparents were murdered during her first year of Hogwarts, and she remained a ward of the school for almost a year until an old friend of the family adopted her after he moved to Florida to teacher there. Mariah remained a student at Hogwarts until her sixth year, when for her safety she was sent to Florida to finish out her schooling because James Sanders (her father's twin) was seen lurking around their old home. During her Seventh Year at the Academy, Mariah was kidnapped by a man named Melton and almost died. She was found on beach and brought to the school, where the school's healing teacher and her adoptive father took care of her. She dated a boy named Blaine Kipp - called Kipp by most - briefly during this time. After graduation, Mariah began an intensive program in the school to become one of their teachers and had begun dating a boy named Jared. They broke up after a pregnancy scare because he wasn't mature enough to deal with even the thought of being a parent. Shortly after that, Mariah was kidnapped again, this time by a group of vampires with a few of her friends at the local mall. For a week they were tortured, drained of their blood near death and beaten. They were found and saved by a group of locals (and friends), Leander Cross (dating Anna Sophia and a vampire himself), Nate Connelly, Kipp (who Mariah would date briefly after this), Mitchell Tanner and Anna herself. Mariah often wears long sleeves and high collars to hide her scars from this experience. There have been rumors bandied about but not quite confirmed that Norman Melton After breaking up with Kipp again when he began to date Anna, Mariah began seeing Mitchell Tanner. This time it wasn't a pregnancy scare, and shortly after they began seeing each other, she found herself pregnant with him with her twins - Nathaniel Williiam and Cassandra Rose. Unbeknown to the family, James Sanders was again seen about - this time in Florida when he joined up with Norman Melton, a man of liked mind about blood purity. James broke into where Mariah was living with Mitch, and in an heroic move, saved her at cost of himself. He died to save his girlfriend and unborn children, and Leander Cross was charged with taking them to safety along with Rose, Mariah's dearest friend and cousin and James Sanders own daughter. Mariah gave birth to the twins, Wills and Cassie (what Rose Connelly was called then) in Salem, MA. There, with Leander Cross and Aunt Rose, the twins flourished and Mariah began writing stories between carrying for her children and working as a freelance writer for a local, magical newspaper. It was all blown apart when, during Christmas Holidays just before the twins were to turn three years old, James Sanders found them. This time though, they stood their ground, and he was killed by Le in self defense and the defense of his family. This is when Aunt Rose disappeared and when Cassie decided to only to Rose - in honor of her aunt. It was a horrific day, and this was when her children found out their surrogate father was a vampire. Returning to Florida, Mariah again took up her pen to write her children's fairytales, often based on the life and times of Le as a human. She also worked at the local paper and subbed at the school she graduated from and her father continued to work at. Norman Melton was still a danger to the small family, and the fact that her best friend's (Anna's) younger brother, Craig Sophia had by then joined him was a constant concern. Shortly after returning home, Le's nephew, Lysander Cross was sent from England to help out at the house and finish off his last year of schooling also. Family Birthparents: '''William and Miranda Sanders '''Adoptive Father: Nathaniel Connelly Son: Nathaniel William Connelly Daughter: '''Cassandra Rose Connelly '''Cousin Sister: Rose Erimenthia (Daughter to James Sanders) Mariah was born the only child of pureblood William Sanders and his Muggleborn wife Miranda. Her father worked as an Unspeakable in the Ministry, and her mother was an Herbologist. during her First Year at Hogwarts, Mariah's parents were murdered by William's twin brother, a blood purist. Mariah was later adopted by Nathaniel Connelly, a former professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and later moved with him to Florida where he was teaching Basic Magic to the Middle School aged Magical children at the prestiges Academy of Alchemy. Hogwarts Years Mariah was sorted into Slytherin House, and became only the second in the Sanders family to be one. Her Uncle James being the other. In Slytherin House, Mariah met and became best friends with a girl named Rose. All too soon they would find out the connection between them and why both of them shared familial features with each other. Instead of hating each other for it, they became even closer, and even vowed shortly after Mariah's parents were killed to avenge them. Mariah plan was to become an auror, and began studying heavily all the classes she could to be ready for graduation and application into the program. In Fifth Year, her owls were all 'O's with one EE - in Divination. A class she still hates today. Sadly, she was expelled mid Sixth Year and had to finish it out in Florida at the school her adoptive father taught at. Mariah was friends with Eluned Moss, Astrid Corgus, and a few others. Relationships The Past Loves: Ricky Alan Blaine Kipp Jared Mitchell Tanner (her twins' father) Secret Crush: Tats N. Friends: Anna Sophia Blaine Kipp Leander Cross Lysander Cross Eluned Moss Gavin Montgomery Grant McAllister Bobby Holden MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:Witch Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Entrepreneur Category:Silver Category:Other Magical Academy Category:Halfblood Category:Slytherin